


The Lost Boys

by LadyDragonsbane



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, Gunshot Wounds, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, MFCDZ, Non-Graphic Violence, SS BR Takeover, Slash
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 16:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDragonsbane/pseuds/LadyDragonsbane
Summary: — Nãoo!!! - O garoto gritou se agarrando ao outro — Não Ikki você não pode ir! Vão maltratar você lá! - Afirmava o jovem com veemência.





	The Lost Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Trabalho de ficção feito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. Todos os direitos reservados aos criadores e donos dos personagens (fictícios ou reais) aqui apresentados. Proibida a comercialização sem a expressa autorização dos representantes legais dos mesmos, bem como a reprodução, no todo ou em parte, sem a expressa autorização do(a) autor(a) desta ficção.
> 
> Obs.: Fanfict sem betagem; agradeceria se puderem avisar sobre os possíveis erros que escapam das revisões.  
> Fanfict postada originalmente no Need For Fic em 15/janeiro/2018.  
> Feita para o Presente Amigo Secreto A&M 2017 para Adne Hellena do Fórum Need For Fic.

Os tempos eram sombrios.  
A comida era escassa e cada vez mais os homens eram levados para a guerra, quando as vilas não podiam mais suplantar a demanda de soldados, os jovens começaram a ser levados.

— Não, por favor, não leve o meu irmão! - O garoto mais novo implorava ao soldado.  
— Cale a boca garoto! - Mandou o oficial que segurava uma prancheta em mãos — Levem os dois se começarem a nos atrasar - Mandou ao que estava mantendo os jovens em fileiras para entrarem nos caminhões.  
— Não, ele é muito novo ainda, eu vou me comportar! - O garoto mais velho prometeu.

Estavam enfileirados do lado de fora do muro que circundava a vila, algumas garotas mais jovens e mães aflitas tentavam comover os soldados, para que deixassem os garotos, não tinham mais homens na vila e logo não teriam mais nenhum braço forte para cuidar da lavoura.

— Nãoo!!! - O garoto gritou se agarrando ao outro — Não Ikki você não pode ir! Vão maltratar você lá! - Afirmava o jovem com veemência.

Os irmãos Amamiya já eram vistos com alguma desconfiança pelo povo da vila, ninguém sabia quem eram seus pais, tendo sido deixados aos cuidados de uma velha fiandeira ainda muito novos, a única certeza que tinham, era a de que ambos eram japoneses.

— Me escute Shun - Mandou apertando firmemente os ombros do irmão mais novo — Precisa sair da vila, pegue tudo que puder carregar e vá para a cidade, você é esperto e sabe ler, vai conseguir alguma coisa - Mandou num tom de quem não aceitaria outra atitude — Eu prometo que vamos nos encontrar de novo! - Garantiu lhe sorrindo.

Shun Amamiya era agora um rapaz sozinho, tinha dezesseis anos e nenhuma experiência para relatar a seus futuros empregadores, e ainda por cima era japonês, a chance de conseguir um emprego naquele país era bem pequena depois de Pearl Harbor.

Mas ele conseguiu, trabalhava quase todo tempo possível em uma fábrica de munições, trabalhando em troca de um colchão de palha dura e mal cheirosa para dormir e uma comida insossa e de origem duvidosa no jantar.  
Estava quase pele e osso quando foi levado para o exército, mas não se importou, só queria achar seu irmão, ou quem achava ser sangue do seu sangue.  
Conseguiu descobrir em meio aos papéis que a velha senhora da vila guardava, duas certidões de nascimento, a mãe de Ikki se chamava Kazuko Amamiya, e seu pai Mitsumasa Kido, enquanto em seus papéis, sua mãe era Hisako Amamiya e seu pai desconhecido.

Reencontrou com Ikki no campo de batalha, mas em lados opostos.  
Seu irmão não era mais a pessoa de antes, os poucos anos passados nas trincheiras transformaram o coração bondoso dele em algo amargurado e raivoso.  
Shun se deixou ser capturado pelos inimigos.

Levou meses para que Ikki sequer se dignasse a chamá-lo pelo nome, e ainda mais meses para que ele entendesse, que estava sendo mantido prisioneiro porque Ikki queria.  
O Amamiya mais velho o havia capturado como um dos estrategistas, que tinham certo valor para trocas, Ikki havia até mesmo arrancado o uniforme de um cadáver e colocado em Shun enquanto ele estava inconsciente.  


Mas Shun só descobriu isso no fim.  
Quando os bombardeios pararam só sobrou o caos.  


Homens corriam para todos os lados, e os que não podiam mais caminhar se arrastavam ou se encolhiam para morrer.  
Os prisioneiros foram deixados em suas celas para morrerem sufocados com a fumaça, Shun já estava se sentindo sem ar quando braços fortes o arrancaram de trás das grades e o arrastaram para fora.  
O caminho não foi um mar de rosas; tiros soavam de todos os lados e a fumaça mal os deixava ver metros a frente, Shun só se deu conta de quem era seu salvador quando pareciam fazer horas que estavam correndo.

— Ikki! - Gritou surpreendido ao reconhecer o rosto dele.  
— Agora não - Disse de forma áspera — Só fale quando estivermos longe - Mandou num tom baixo mas o suficiente para que ele escutasse.

Alcançaram um rio largo um pouco depois.

— Se segure em mim - Ikki mandou passando as mãos amarradas pelo próprio pescoço.

Ele nadou com Shun pendurado nele, evitando a todo custo as pedras que sabia estarem escondidas em meio a vegetação. Saíram do outro lado quando estava escurecendo.  
Camuflados pela noite percorreram uma longa distancia até finalmente pararem.  
Ikki deixou Shun ao lado de um paredão de rochas e foi verificar o perímetro.

— Mais acima tem uma colina, a visão de lá é melhor e podemos ver se alguém chegar - Explicou puxando o menor até lá — Você está bem Shun? Está ferido? - Perguntou enquanto cortava a corda de suas mãos e passava a inspecionar seu corpo em busca de ferimentos.  
— Você está sangrando Ikki - Shun comentou quando ele pareceu acabar a inspeção.

Pegou um velho lenço que havia sobrevivido em seu bolso e pressionou o tecido contra o rosto dele, onde um rastro de sangue descia desde a testa até o queixo.

— Estou bem, foi só de raspão - Amenizou reparando só agora que na camisa imunda do irmão também estava manchada de vermelho no peito — Porque não disse que estava ferido??? - Esbravejou arrebentando o tecido semi apodrecido para verificar, ignorando sua própria camisa encharcada.

Havia uma ferida que não conseguia identificar direito a luz do luar, mas apalpando teve a impressão de que estava pior por terem ficado submersos por tanto tempo.

— Nós vamos conseguir! - Garantiu segurando o corpo dele junto ao seu, tentando reter calor.

Shun havia sido muito maltratado em sua cela minúscula, e Ikki sentia os ossos dele em todo lugar que tocava, estava com medo de não ter agido a tempo.

— Ikki, você sabia que não somos irmãos de verdade? - Perguntou depois de algum tempo observando as estrelas.  
— Deixe de disparates Shun, como poderíamos não ser? - Rebateu confuso.  
— Você me mandou pegar tudo que eu pudesse levar, se lembra? Haviam duas certidões, nossas mães deviam ser parentes, porque tinham o mesmo sobrenome, mas não sei quem era meu pai - Explicou sorrindo de maneira terna.  
— Então todo esse tempo… nós não éramos irmãos? - Ikki perguntou parecendo devastado.

Nutria sentimentos que considerava vergonhosos por ele, e tentou esconder isso sendo um bom irmão, cuidando, se oferecendo em seu lugar para aquela luta sangrenta da qual nenhum deles nada tinha a ver, se martirizando todos os dias por desejar ardentemente um anjo de inocência como Shun.

— Eu fiquei feliz - Shun confidenciou depois de algum tempo — Porque se não somos irmãos, não tem problema amar você - Completou se encolhendo mais junto a ele.  
— Shun, eu sinto o mesmo - Confessou aproximando seus lábios ressecados dos trêmulos dele.

O beijo foi tranquilo depois do turbilhão de acontecimentos pelos quais haviam passado, os lábios de Shun se abriram para ele sem receios, dando tudo para que ele pudesse tomar sem receios.  
Ikki segurava Shun contra seu corpo de maneira gentil, preocupado com os abusos que o pequeno corpo havia sofrido em todo aquele tempo.

— Me desculpe Shun, por não ter te tirado de lá antes - Pediu procurando por perdão.  
— Está tudo bem Ikki, você fez o que era melhor, eu teria morrido de outra forma - Concordou se encaixando entre seus braços e deslizando para a inconsciência.

Os irmãos Amamiya nunca foram encontrados.  
Seus pertences foram achados na base em que estavam, mas nunca houve sinal de seus corpos e nem do fim que tiveram.


End file.
